Uzumaki's Choice
by Weasel Master
Summary: Things go... sour at the valley of the end, causing Naruto to... leave his home. How will he hold up in Miracle City? Will he go superhero? Or supervillian? Will he flirt with Frieda? Of Zoe?
1. Getting Settled: Chapter 1

Alright, this has got to be _**THE FIRST! **_Naruto and El Tigre Crossover, so, here goes nothing!

Curse Seal Altered/Inner Thoughts: _"CHIDORI!"_

Demon Altered/Demon: **"RASENGAN!"**

Jutsu (Unless person saying the name is one of the above) and important word: _**"Futon: Rasensuriken!"**_

Change In Scene/Time/Both: _Flash: (Insert Location/Time)_

Uzumaki's Choice

_"CHIDORI!"_

**"RASENGAN!"**

This is the scene you would have come upon if you had walked into the Valley of the End. Two comrades, nay, two close friends, nay, two best friends, nay two BROTHERS in all but blood fighting. One to kill, the other to disarm. Why were they fighting? One wanted to leave, to abandon everything behind him, for power that a corrupt and evil man named Orochimaru had promised. The other wanted to bring him back, to fu-fill his promise to their teammate, and most importantly, to prevent his brother from making a mistake that would haunt him forever. Who are these two? The one trying to leave and kill his brother was Uchiha Sasuke, a member of the massacred Uchiha clan, wielder of the Sharingan, and now, Nuke-Nin of Kahona. The one trying to bring back Sasuke without killing him was Uzumaki Naruto, Vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, genin of Kahona, and unknowingly, the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage and the Yellow Flash.

_Flash: Just Outside Valley_

Hatake Kakashi had just arrived, and saw the giant dome of chakra created when the attacks and evil energies combined. Turning to the dog running next to him, he said, "Thanks for the help Pakkun, you can go."

Pakkun, a pug, responded with, "Alright Kakashi, just let me know how it ends." And with a poof, he left.

_Flash: With Naruto and Sasuke_

With the collision over, two figures hit the ground. One is standing, the other is kneeling. "How?" said the kneeling figure. "How could you get so strong?!? I should have that power! I'm a Uchiha! I need it to kill Itachi!"

The standing figure said, "I worked for it. I trained for it. And most importantly, I'm using it to protect my precious people from harm. That's how I got this strong." With that said, Naruto knocked Sasuke out.

Smiling, he chuckled a little. After a moment, he said, "I finally beat you. It took all I had, but I beat you. Now to get you to that slimeball of a village." Now, you may find that last statement to be a surprise, but don't. You see, Naruto has hated his village for awhile now, he just hides it under his happy go lucky attitude of his. However, he sticks around for a few reasons. The first is that Iruka, his father figure, is there. The second, is people like the Ichirakus (the father daughter combo at the ramen stand) keep him there. And finally, he had a few friends who were really close to him.

Naruto took one step, before he heard something. Something... familiar. It sounded like... one thousand birds chirping. Turning around, he saw Kakashi lunging at him, with a fistful of lightning. Shouting, _**"Raikari!" **_Kakashi shoved his fist into Naruto's chest/gut area, below the heart, and right above the middle of the seal.

Taking a look of shock, Naruto mearly looked at Kakashi, and asked, "W... wh... why...?"

Kakashi looked him in the eyes, and said stoticly, "For several reasons. The first, I was ordered to by the council. They were worried that you'd grow to be too powerful. The second, you took away my sensei. The third is you're a demon, plain and simple. Finally, I was told to abandon you, in any way possible. Who told me to do this is none of your concern. So, as a final word good-bye, have a good time in Hell demon!"

With that said, he took his fist out of Naruto's chest, and let him fall back, into the river. Turning around, he picked up Sasuke, and turned to leave for Kahona, not even sparing a glance for Naruto.

Speaking of Naruto, he was still alive. Barely, but he was still alive. Just floating down the stream, everything going... black. For a moment, his sight went completely black, before he opened his eyes to see the sewer walls of his mind. Looking up, he saw two red eyes staring at him with... pity?

_Flash: Kahona_

Kakashi walked into the village to see Tsunade waiting there with Sakura and Shizune. Upon seeing him with Sasuke, Sakura rushed up to see him. Tsunade looked at him, and asked, "Where's Naruto?"

Kakashi looked down, and faked sorrow. Looking up, he said, "When I got there, he had just recently knocked out Sasuke, before he hit the ground. When I got up to him, he had died from blood loss. I left his body there so it wouldn't slow me down. I'm sorry..."

Tsunade just had a stunned look.

_Flash: Naruto's Mind_

Naruto looks up, and saw that Kyuubi was looking at him with... pity? "Alright fuzzball, what's with the pity look? Last time I checked, you were a demon, and demons don't do pity.

Kyuubi just looked on before saying, **"True, but this is different. What just happened changed everything. Not even demons treat our kids/kits/pups that way. Sure were tough, but we don't abandon them."**

"So?" Naruto asked. "Why does it matter now?"

**"It matters," **Kyuubi started, **"Because I'm about to do something most demons won't do when it comes to mortals. Make a deal."**

"Really? What's the deal?"

**"I can take you somewhere where you won't be persecuted for something outside your choice. The process will also heal you enough that you'll live. However, it won't be in this universe, so you won't be able to return. And, there is a chance for you to be turned into a half demon."**

"That it? Kyuubi, you've seen my life. Tell me, why would I want to stay here? Plus, I'm sure that being part demon will have it's benefits."

**"That it will. However, I won't know until we get there. So, I take that as a yes?"**

"That it is Kyuubi. That it is."

**"In that case, let's get started. Onigi****gei: Jigen Terepo-To! **(Demon Arts: Dimensional Teleportation)**"**

_Flash: Outside Naruto's Mind_

In a flash of red light, Naruto's 'corpse' dissapeared.

AN: Alright, 2 and uh... ¼? pages done! But yeah! Doing great for a crack-pot idea. And, best of all, it's the first of it's kind! Well, as far as I can tell. And for the little Japanese included, all of it is accurate except for Onigigei. That is just me combining two words to get that. So, yeah. Until you read this again!


	2. Getting Settled: Chapter 2

Alright, what I'm about to say is going to contradict everything I've ever said during school. I HATE summer vacation. At least during school I had something to do to fill the day. Now, I've got nothing. Oh well, I should start the story before I ramble more than this. So here goes the second chapter.

Curse Seal Altered/Inner Thoughts: _"CHIDORI!"_

Demon Altered/Demon: **"RASENGAN!"**

Jutsu (Unless person saying the name is one of the above) and important word: _**"Futon: Rasensuriken!"**_

Change In Scene/Time/Both: _Flash: (Insert Location/Time)_

Uzumaki's Choice

As Naruto began to regain consciousness, he sat up with a grunt. Looking around, he saw up on a mountain, or was that a volcano? was the words Miracle City. _"Ugh... my head hurts. Well, at least I know where I am. But why would they put the name of the town right there?"_

**"Beats me kit." **Kyuubi 'spoke' up, interrupting Naruto's inner dialogue.

"Whoa! Kyuubi, was that you?" Naruto asked out loud.

**"Yeah, it was kit. By the way, just think it and I'll hear it. Or at least most of it. Don't want people thinking you're crazy now, do we? Anyways, you might want to take a look at yourself."**

_"Alright. Now let's see... three holes in my chest, all closing up rather nicely, maybe one or two more days... oh, is that a tail? Yeah it is. And it's quite soft... Hm... maybe I have fox ears as well... oh, yes I do! And claws!"_

**"Well kit, now that you've gotten you've taken in your outside conditions, how about I tell you your condition on the inside?"**

_"Go ahead, I'm listening."_

**"Alright, I'll start simple. As a half demon, you'll pretty much live forever. However, don't think that that means you can never get hitched or anything. You will be able to make your mate into a half-demon as well. But don't think you're immortal! From what I can tell, you can be killed by a clean decapitation. Anyway, as you can tell by the tail and ears, you're a fox demon, so theoretically, you should be able to cast basic illusions without trouble, and use kitsune-fire. And, on a completely random note, the color of your chakra keeps changing. No clue what you could use it for, maybe you can use it to color various materials. Anyway, you should go and get some new clothing."**

Looking at the condition of his clothing, he noticed that rags would be considered royal clothing compared to what he was wearing. _"Alright, I'll get going. Time to put all those years stealing to live to use."_ With that... um... thought, he went down the street, thanking any and all deities above that it was night, the former ninja began walking towards a promising store. _"I should consider myself lucky that I ended up in the one street in this city that happens to have some clothing that I like." _

As it turned out, this was true. Out of the entire city, he had found the _**ONE **_store that sells Japanese clothing. Carefully cutting the glass with his new claws, he didn't notice the silent alarm go off. Going through, he found what he wanted. A red and black kimono, with a fox head on the back. _"Well, this will do for battles. Now how about some civis..." _Putting the outfit down, he continued to look until he came to a white kimono, with a light blue tint. "These will do!" Being careful not to get blood on them, he picked them up and hopped out the window, before turning left... "Hold it right there you villainous thief!" ...and turned right around. Looking, he saw two figures, most likely a father and son. "Ah, hello! How's it going?"

"Don't play coy! Just put the stuff you stole down and maybe we won't have to kick your butt!" Was the little one's reply.

"Manny! What have I told you about your heroic banter? You always get the villain's name first, to make the banter more effective! Now thief, would you kindly give us your name?" The tall one told the shorter one.

"Ya know, where I come from, it's polite to give your own name before asking for someone else's," was Naruto's response.

"Ah! How rude of me. I am White Pantera, and this is my son, El Tigre!" WP (White Pantera, duh) said.

"Ah, thank you. However, as those are clearly cover names, and I don't have a cover name, so I must say, until next time, I must say adios!" Naruto said, before turning around, only to see El Tigre in front of him.

"Not so fast!" El Tigre said.

"Ugh, I didn't want to do this, but..." Naruto said, holding his right arm (the left arm holding his stolen cloths) as a blue sphere started to form. _**"RASENGAN!" **_With the now completed sphere of blue... oh wait, it sifted to orange... chakra, he shoved it into El Tigre, before he started spinning and let go, sending him into WP. Taking a bow, he revealed the 3 holes in his chest, which, suffice to say, stunned the two.

"Wha... wha... what happened to you?" WP asked.

"Yeah! I mean, how can you even be moving with those holes in your chest?!?"

"Oh, these?" Naruto said, pointing to the holes. "Ah, they are but a flesh wound."

"A flesh wound?!? I can see straight through them!" Was El Tigre's response.

"Ah, but for me, they are nothing! Now, if you don't mind, I have to go!" and with that, Naruto turned around, and left.

Looking at his father, El Tigre said, "If he can do that with three holes in his chest, I'd hate to see what he can do at full power."

Looking at his son, WP replied with, "I'd hate to see what could _**cause **_three holes in someone that strong." Both then looked in the direction Naruto had left, neither being able to see him.

_Flash: Naruto_

Having found an abandoned building, Naruto walked in, and changed into his new clothing, not having to worry about getting blood on it due to the bleeding having finally stopped. "Alright, let's see," he started, talking to himself. "It's a saturday, and if I recall correctly, civilians my age go to school on mondays through fridays, so I'm gonna hafta sign up. Ugh... I hate school. I'll just go tomorrow, I'm gonna hit the hay." With that, he laid down upon the only furniture left there. A beat-up brown couch.

_Flash: Rivera Home_

The Rivera's, and Manny's (El Tigre) friend Frida, were having dinner, and talking about their day.

"Today was a fine day for me! At least, up until we fought that thief," Rodolfo (WP) said, as he told his family (and family's friend) about his day.

"Wait, _**one **_thief took both you and Manny down?" Frieda asked.

"Yeah, he did. He had this freaky orb thing in his hand that went from blue to orange. He shoved it in my gut and then threw me into dad. That thing hurt like the devil," Manny said.

"But what concerns me is the fact that he had three holes in his chest," Rodolfo said.

"Wait for a minute. You are saying that a single thief, with three holes in his chest, beat both you and Manny?" Grandpapi (they never say his name, anyway, Puma Loco for future references) asked.

"Yeah, he did Grandpapi. And he couldn't have been older than me!" Manny said.

"Well, I'm impressed," was Grandpapi's response.

_Flash: Kahona_

Back in Naruto's home dimension, people were taking his "death" in a variety of ways. Well, let me rephrase that. The people that knew him personally were. Everyone else were out partying and getting drunk. Let's start with his "team", shall we? Sasuke just smirked when he heard, but was confused when he didn't activate the Mangekyo Sharingan. Sakura just shrugged it off, paying to much attention to Sasuke to care. And Kakashi? Well, you should know. If not, go back a chapter.

Team 8's reactions were a bit more... violent. When Shino heard after he got back from whatever he was doing during the mission, he showed the most emotion anyone had ever seen from him. He actually got so pissed at Sasuke, that he got up, and was about to go and strangle him, until his father came and talked him out of it. Kiba, well, when he heard, his response was to get out of bed, and was going to march down the hospital hallways, find Sasuke's room, and beat him until there was nothing left to beat. He was held down by his mother and sister Hana. Hinata had the quietest reaction out of the genin. She mearly looked devastated, before vanishing into her room. She hasn't been seen outside for 2 days. Kurenai, well, she didn't know much about him, so while she was upset that someone so young had died, she really didn't react that much.

Team 10 reacted a lot less violently then Team 8. Ino was upset that the ball of sunshine that was Naruto was gone. She, like a lot of people, figured that he just couldn't die. Shikamaru, well, he was torn up. He was leading the mission, he was the one who sent Naruto ahead, and for all intents and purposes, he was the one who sent him to his death. Choji, when he woke up, was upset that he had lost his ramen eating buddy. Asuma had the same reaction as Kurenai. Upset that a young life was snuffed out, but not much else.

Team Gai, well, they were completely varied in reactions, except for Lee and Gai. Tenten, not knowing much about him, was upset that the person who beat Neji out of his fate and destiny mantra had been killed. Neji, when he woke up, was so furious, that he wanted to go kill Sasuke then and there. He was stopped when Hiashi told him to get in line with his other friends (and surprisingly, himself). Lee and Gai... they cried while hugging, muttering something about his youthful flames being snuffed out early.

Team Sand's reactions, well, it's hard to describe in one word. Kankuro wasn't upset or sorrowful. Not because he was a jerk, but because besides knowing that he beat Garra, he knew nothing about him. However, he held him in high respect. Temari was sad that the person who beat Garra, and was Garra's first friend, was dead. And Garra? He would have killed Sasuke, and probably Sakura, whom he had heard badmouthing Naruto, if it wouldn't have redeclared war.

And the other people who knew Naruto? Well, Ichiraku's Ramen's owners had decided to move out of Kahona due to the parties being thrown due to his death. Konahamaru, Moegi, and Udon were all upset that their role model and 'boss' was dead, all shedding tears at the news. Iruka... was a mess. He had quit teaching, and has been drinking a lot lately. Jiraiya? He.. well he... actually, no one has seen him since the news arrived. Shizune cried, her little brother as she thought of him, dead. Tsunade... well, she was furious, and upset at the same time. Being upset was to be expected, but she was furious that the council had voted for his name to not be put on the memorial stone. Needless to say, a lot of people were sent to the hospital in her rage.

Overall, Kahona had been a complete wreck since Naruto's 'death'.

EndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLine

AN: Alright, added a full page to the chapter length! Sorry if the last portion was a little... dry... but it will be of some importance latter! Anyway... um... I got nothing to say/type... oh yeah! Please review! I need to know how I'm doing, and send me your ideas for a better title please! Anyway,

-Weasel Master Out


	3. Getting Settled: Chapter 3

Alright, third chapter! And in such a close succession! And this will hopefully keep up, at least until I run out of written notes... oh well! On with the show! Oh, wait. This isn't a show, it's a story! So on with the story!

Curse Seal Altered/Inner Thoughts: _"CHIDORI!"_

Demon Altered/Demon: **"RASENGAN!"**

Jutsu (Unless person saying the name is one of the above) and important word: _**"Futon: Rasensuriken!"**_

Change In Scene/Time/Both: _Flash: (Insert Location/Time)_

Uzumaki's Choice

Naruto grumbled as the sun shined on his face. Turning around, he muttered "A few more minutes..."

**"Kit?"**

Still grumbling, Naruto responded, _"What?"_

**"Do you know what day it is?"**

_"Ugh... um, monday?"_

**"Right. And what happens on monday?"**

_"Um... alright, I give up. What?"_

**"SCHOOL!!! Get of your lazy butt and get ready for school!!!"**

Jumping up off the couch in surprise, Naruto got up. Changing into his civilian clothes, Naruto took a look at his wounds. _"Closed up nicely. Nice scars too."_

And with that done, he went off to steal some breakfest.

_Flash: School_

_"Remind me again why I have to go to school?"_

**"To look normal."**

_"...I hate you, you know that right?"_

Shutting off his link to Kyuubi, Naruto turned a corner, and saw a blue haired girl wearing a pair of goggles. _"Oh la la! Pretty girl! Flirting Instincts kicking in!" _And with that he began to walk up to her, until he saw another guy walk up. _"Oooooh. Cancel that order. It appears that El Tigre fellow has first dibs. But now my Banter Instincts are kicking in. And you can't argue with instincts!"_

"Well if it isn't the kitten of a tiger! Hows it going short-stuff?" Naruto said, hoping Manny would rise to the bater occasion.

"You! You're the one who stole those clothes a few days ago!" Manny replied

"And a katana, but that's irrelevant." Naruto responded.

"So what are you doing in school? I figure that someone as bad and evil as you act would skip it and all?" Frida asked.

"Well, my... _guardian_, forced me to come here."

"Total bummer." Frida responded.

"Why are you talking to us?" Manny asked. "And why don't you have three holes in your chest?"

"Well, I came her to trade banter comments with you, but you didn't. So I don't know why I'm still here when I could be looking for pretty girls to flirt with. And for the three holes? As I said, tis but a flesh wound. By the way, what's your name?" Naruto responded, shifting his focus from Manny to Frida.

"Frida."

"Cool. See ya guys later!" And with that said, he left.

"He's alright. Well, better than most freaks who kick your butt before you come back and kick theirs," Frida said.

"True that."

_Flash: Gym Class_

"Alright ya little maggots, we're playing dodgeball today! So you half go to the left of the gym, and the other half go to the right. Who knows? Maybe some of you worthless bags of crap might have some actual talent!" said the purple haired gym teacher, who happened to have a tattoo of a snake eating it's own tail were her shoulder met her neck.

_"Does this seem familiar to you?" _Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"Though first you have to sign a waiver so that if you break any bones or get a nosebleed the school, and more importantly, me, won't be held responsible!" She continued.

**"...Nope." ** Was Kyuubi's response.

Getting a copy of the waiver, Naruto signed it before going to his side. On his way there, he noticed a black/purple haired girl, who just gave out an aura screaming "Supervillainess!" _"Cannot... Resist... Urge to... FLIRT!!!" _And, giving in to his urges, he walked up to said girl, and asked, "May I get the name of the corrupt angle in front of me?"

Raising her eyebrow, she stated, "Zoe Aves. And if I may ask, why a corrupt angle?"

Taking a quick bow, "Naruto Uzumaki at your service. And because you have an aura that screams supervillainess."

Lowering her eyebrow, she replied, "Really now?"

Smirking, Naruto said, "Yes. In fact, if you really are, would you care to join me for a crime spree later? Both in our super-villain personas?"

Raising her eyebrow again, she asked, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Smiling instead of smirking, Naruto replied, "Sort of. Consider it a pre-date. If you like how it goes, we could have a regular civilian date afterwords."

Lowing her eyebrow (She most have strong face muscles to constantly do that), she thought for a bit. _"I do still like Manny, but he doesn't return that. Plus, I think he's falling for Frida. It's gradual, but it's still happening. And I don't want to end up like Mom and Grandma... What the heck. It's not like anyone else will know, right?" _Her inner debate settled, she turned to him and said, "Yes. Meet me after school, and we'll, I dunno, rob a bank. How does that sound?"

His smile getting bigger, Naruto said, "Great. Now then, let's get into the game. I'm surprised no one has thrown a ball at us yet." Looking around, he saw why. Everyone sucked! Well, except for Frida and Manny... better correct that!

Picking up a ball, and using his ninja training, he threw it, and lodged it straight into Manny's gut!

"Hahaha! Take that ya kitten of a tiger!" Naruto said, while laughing. Suddenly, Frida had a ball lodged into her gut. Turning around, he saw that Zoe had thrown it. "Whoa! Dang, you got one heck of an arm."

"Thank you. Now then, let's finish this!" And so the two began massacring the other team with dodge balls.

_Flash: After School_

Naruto was waiting for Zoe in his Evil-Doing costume (the second set of clothes he stole with a katana strapped to his waist). Whistling, he was going through his mental to-do list. _"Get cover id. Check. Figure out what to do here. Check. Get into school... against my will. Check. Flirt with pretty girl. Check. Convince pretty girl to go on a civilian date. In-progress."_

With his mental checklist done, he looked up to see someone, presumably his pre-date date, come down with a jet-back. Whistling, he said, "Nice jet-pack. By they way, what's your cover name?"

Zoe responded with, "My name is Black Cuervo! My name strikes fear in all my opponents! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!! So what's your cover name?"

With another whistle, Naruto replied, "Mikiri Kitsune. And you're much livelier when you're in your evildoer outfit, aren't you?"

"Meh, a little. And what the heck does your name mean?"

"Abandoned Fox. And before you ask why, I'll tell you some other time."

"Okay. ...Holy heck! Are those fox ears and a tail? How did you hid those during class?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I'm half kitsune-demon! One of my abilities is basic illusions."

"Neat. So, you ready to rob that bank?"

"Yep! Let's go!"

And with that, they took off towards the nearest bank, with Zoe going via jet-pack, and Naruto via roofs. Jumping to the ground, they were about to rob the bank, when they noticed Puma Loco was about to do the same thing. "Hey, I was here first! And you know the villain code of conduct! First there gets the loot, then the rest can fight him for it!" Was the first thing Puma Loco said.

"Ahhhh. But the same code also states that that rule is voided when confronted with a couple on their first date, or a pre-date!" Was Naruto's reply.

"But... wait a moment." Pulling out his copy of the rules to villainy (all good villains have one), before cursing under his breath. "Alright, I'll concede the point. But you're new in town, how you know the rules?"

"You just told me, that's how." Naruto said, smirking.

"You... You... you brilliant villain! Ah, if only my son was that good! Alright, you couple have a good date/pre-date!" Puma Loco said before leaving, while waving back.

Smirking, Naruto turned to Zoe and said, "After you my corrupt angel!"

Smiling evilly, Zoe said, "Ya know, that nickname is growing on me, just like you!"

_Flash: 20 Minutes Later_

With a boom, the two walked out of the new hole, each holding two bags of money in each hand, they began to walk out. "Alright you furry fox! I'll take your offer on that civilian date!"

"Great! So, how does next week after school sound my corrupt angel?"

"Sounds good!"

"It sounds like you should surrender yourselves villain!" Said a voice in the distance.

"Ugh! Not this idiot again!" Said Naruto.

"For it is I, White Pantera!"

"And I, El Tigre!"

"You met these guys?" Zoe asked.

"Only when I was stealing my current outfit. Oh by the way you two," Naruto said, looking towards WP and El Tigre at this point. "I got my cover name. I am called Mikiri Kitsune!"

"Mikiri Kitsune? What the heck is with the name?" asked El Tigre.

"That's for me to know, and for my date to find out later!" Said Naruto. "Now then my corrupt angel, you watch the cash, and I'll deal with these two real quick."

"Alright, but just distract them, that's all we need!" Zoe said.

"In that case, close your eyes." Naruto said.

"Why?"

"Because I want to surprise you with how quick it is." Naruto said.

"Alright, but only for ten seconds got it!" Zoe said, closing her eyes.

Turning around, Naruto put his hands in a familiar hand. _**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **_And then a couple hundred Narutos showed up.

"So you have a few more of yourself? We'll still kick your butt!" El Tigre said.

Smirking, he put his hand in another position, shouting, _**"HENGE!" **_Suddenly, all of the Narutos were covered in smoke, slowly clearing to reveal... _**"HAREM JUTSU!" **_a bunch of naked female Narutos, with smoke covering there... um... sensitive areas. WP and El Tigre immediately shot backwards, blood coming out of there noses. Dispelling the jutsus quickly, Naruto heard "...Ten. Alright, let's see the damage."

Opening her eyes, Zoe looked and saw the trail of blood, and followed it up to WP and El Tigre laying down in a dumpster. Looking towards him, she said, "Do I even want to know what happened?"

"Nope. Now, let's get you home, so I can plan our date next week," Naruto said.

"Sure." Zoe said.

_Flash: Rivera Home, Dinner Time_

"Ugh... I did not believe it was possible, but we were both taken out with one move... that didn't even hit us!" Rodolfo said.

"Whoa! What did he do?!?" Frida asked.

"I... ugh... don't want to talk about it..." Manny said.

"I just can't believe that Mikiri Kitsune knows such a move!" Rodolfo said.

"Mikiri Kitsune? Why the heck would would he call himself Abandoned Fox?" Grandpapi pondered to himself.

They all looked at him. "What? I took a little Japanese when I went to try and start crime in that crimeless Japanese city."

They just continued to stare at him.

EndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLine

Whoa. Almost 5 whole pages. And now, I've gotten another chapter down! And I have up to the seventh chapter planned out! However, I have to slow down a tad so that I can get other stuff done, so the next chapter won't be up for a week or two at most.


	4. Getting Settled: Chapter 4

Yo! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I can't help but laugh. I mean, last chapter I complain about not having anything to do, then all of a sudden, BOOM! Crapload of stuff to do! Well, before I start rambling, I should start the next chapter. By the way, for anyone who reads this, I'm having a contest. First person to correctly guess who the gym teacher was based off of gets a small reword! Who knows, if you all like the contest, and subsequent reword, I might do another one! So, on with the chapter!

Uzumaki's Choice

It had been one week since the criminal pre-date, and Naruto was outside the school, waiting to take Zoe out for the first real date. _"Let's see, civi clothes, check. Pissed off Manny earlier, check. Flirt with my corrupt angel, check. Trash gym class, check. Take Zoe out on date, waiting to execute."_

After going through his check list, he saw Zoe walk up. "Ah, my corrupt angel! Are you ready for our date?"

"Yeah. So what all are we going to do?" Zoe replied.

"Well, first is dinner at this nice place that serves both Japanese and Mexican food," Naruto said, as he began walking with Zoe. "Then I was thinking about going to see a movie."

As they continued to talk, they didn't notice Manny and Frida behind them.

"Are thinking what I'm thinking dude?" Frida said.

"That we should go and spy on them?" Manny said.

"Actually, I was thinking that we could pour chocolate sauce all over them, but that works to!" Frida said.

_Flash: The Restaurant_

Sitting down by the window, (were Manny and Frida were hiding) Naruto and Zoe were talking.

"Alright, I'm gonna play the potential girlfriend card and say fess up to your past." Zoe said.

"Uhhhh... alright. But I'm gonna warn you, it's pretty ugly." Naruto said.

Outside the window, Manny and Frida grinned. Finally, something that they can use!

"I'll start off with the fact that I'm not from this dimension," Naruto said. Seeing her skeptic look, Naruto just grinned, and said, "I'll get to how I'm here in a minute. Anyway, I was born in a village of ninjas. To be more specific, Konoha. (I've been told that I've been spelling it wrong, so I looked up the spelling.) Now, something happened on my birthday. Something bigger than a mountain. The Kyuubi no Kitsune (Literally, the nine-tailed fox) attacked. The demon, for that's what Kyuubi is, would have destroyed the village, if the Yondimane Hokage (Forth fire shadow) hadn't sealed him into a new-born child." Zoe's eyes widened. "You've already guessed it. I was that child. Now, before he died, for the technique he used kills the user, he made it known that he wished me to be seen a hero. I wasn't. Instead, everyone went out of their way to hurt me, avoid me, and in some cases, try and kill me." Zoes eyes went wider. "Let me show you something." Naruto said, lifting up his arm. Pulling up his sleeve, Zoe gasped at what she saw. "At last count, I've got around 130 scars on this arm alone. Grand total... around 760. I was attacked and beaten at least once a week. On my birthday, well, I normally blank out to cope with that. Anyways, about when I was six, I was signed-up for the academy. You would think the teachers would be kind and fair, right? Wrong. Only one didn't rig my tests, ruin my textbooks, and answered my questions. Due to their attempts to prevent my learning, it took me tree attempts to pass. Anyway, once I passed, I was put on a_ team_ with Sasuke Uchiha, a scum-bag who was the last of his clan, and spoiled rotten. To him, he should have all the power in the world since he was from a major clan. Total snob. Also with us was Sakura Horuno. A pink-haired worthless banshee of a fan-girl. She was obsessed with Sasuke, collecting whatever she could from him, never training, just obsessing, and throw in a hitting me from time to time as well. And finally, Kakashi Hatake. The most hypocritical, perverted, tardy, favoritist, back-stabbing _sensei _I've ever had the displeasure of knowing. He preached teamwork, but only taught Sasuke. He was constantly late, and always had his nose in that smut-filled book of his. And, he... oh he... you know what? You'll find out later. Anyways, after a few missions, we attended the chunin exam. During which, we were invaded by a snake loving gay pedophile named Orochimaru. He had enlisted the help of the vessel for the one tailed demon. During the chaos I beat him. However, the credit went to Sasuke, since if the _Almighty Uchiha _couldn't beat him, how could the _Dead Last _of the academy beat him? Shortly after this, I was sent to get an amazing Med-nin to take up the job as the new Hokage. When we came back with her, no one believed that I had helped bring her back. Now, fast forward 2 months. Sasuke has left the village. I'm on the team that was sent to get him. Various events split up the team until it's just me, and Sasuke. We fight, and he lodges his fist into my chest twice, on both sides of my heart. Tapping into the demon fox's power, I was still able to beat him. However, when I turn around to pick him up and go, my _sensei _came and stuck his fist into me right under my gut, using the same jutsu as Sasuke had. He stated his reasons, one of which was that it was easiest was to abandon me, hence my super villain name. As I laid there dyeing, the fox offered me a deal. He teleported me here, but it would turn me into a half-demon. You can tell which I chose. And that brings us here." Taking a sip from his drink (pink lemonade for those who just _have _to know) he looked at her. "What do you think?"

"... How are you even remotely sane?" Zoe asked.

Laughing, Naruto responded, "One of two things happened. The first is that the demonic influence from Kyuubi prevented me from going insane, or two, I'm already insane, just to a smaller degree than most. Oh look, our food has finally arrived!" And indeed it had.

Muttering to herself, "Gotta be the second one," she dug into her food.

Outside the window, Manny and Frida had wide eyes. Looking at each other, they slowly crept away. "Okay dude, that is seriously messed up. I mean, 760 scars in what, 15 years? (Yeah, I'm making them a tad older, so what?) that's what, 50 scars a year? (50 and 2/3 actually) How is he even alive?!?" Frida commented, slightly freaking out.

"Heck if I know! We have got to report this to my family!" Manny said.

"Heck yeah! Dude, if what he said is one hundred percent true, then there is no way you and your dad alone can stop him!"

_Flash: After the Movie_

Naruto and Zoe were laughing they're heads off, walking away from the theater. "They call that a horror film?" Naruto said. "I could tell the blood was all fake!"

"Not to mention that it was easy to see that the guts were just sausages, red cabbage, and other food stuff! (No joke, they really use food in low budget horror films!)"

"And the head was clearly a manikin!"

"Plus, since when does a dull rusty meat cleaver cut through a head in one slice!"

"Ah, I haven't laughed like that in years!" Naruto said, before looking around. "Hey, isn't that your house?"

"Oh, yeah, it is. Well, thanks for taking me out tonight, I had a great time, compared to most nights," Zoe said, walking up to her door. "Why don't we do this again sometime?"

Smiling, Naruto said, "Does this make you my girlfriend, my corrupt angel?"

Smiling back (Holy crap, it's a sign of the apocalypse! Wait, I made it happen, so it's not! Whew, no need to use my back-yard bomb shelter just yet), she said, "Yeah it does ya furry fox."

Smiling even harder, (How does he do that?) Naruto said, "Then 'till next time, my corrupt angel!" Turning around, he left.

Sighing, Zoe opened her door, before walking inside, and closing it.

_Flash: Rivera Home_

"...And that brings us here," Manny said, bringing his family up to speed.

"..." Was the response.

Finally, Rodolfo spoke up. "How could those people do such things! And to a child no less! That has to be the most evil, vile thing I've ever heard!"

"Hey!" Grandpapi started, "Don't put us villains on their level! Not even we does that! (Not, after hearing another El Tigre episode after a long time, I realized that I didn't quite recreate the way I wanted to) They aren't villains, they are... they are... they are monsters! They aren't even worthy of being alives!"

"Now Papi, I wouldn't go that far," said Rodolfo.

"I would!" said Frida. "I mean, they tried to kill him on his birthday! The most sacred day of the year for a person!"

"I agree with Frida," Manny said.

"-sigh- Alright. Well, it doesn't matter since we can't do a thing about it." Rodolfo said.

"That's what ticks me off the most," Manny grumbled.

_Flash: Valley of the End_ (You guys didn't think I was done with the Naruto cast quite yet, did you?)

Looking upon the scene, you'd notice that a lone figure sat upon one of the statues, looking upon the valley, a calculating look upon his face. Suddenly, another figure hopped up, and sat next to him. Staying quiet for a moment, the second figure spoke up. "I'm sorry Garra, but it's time to go. It's been two months (That universe only) since the fight happened, what more can you gain from staying here?"

The first figure, now revealed as Garra, remained quiet for another second, before saying, "A lot actually. I've been using the formation of the residual chakra to figure out what happened. And I'm almost done, so go ahead and go home Temari."

Temari huffed, before saying, "Are you almost done?"

"Yes, actually. I just have one last..." Garra said, his eyes suddenly going wide.

Raising an eyebrow, Temari asked, "What did you just find?"

Standing up, Garra got an angry look on his face. Turning to Konoha, Garra got an angry look on his face, before whispering, "That good-for-nothing Jonin lied to me..." before taking off, intent on making Kakashi pay for what he's done.

Surprised by her brother's actions, Temari took off after Garra.

EndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLine

Looks like Kakashi is in for it now! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ahem. Anyways, again, sorry about being late and all that stuff, details for contest up top, um, anything else? Um... oh! I almost forgot! Instead of sending PM responses to your reviews, I'll just type them up here! And, I'm STILL LOOKING FOR A NEW TITLE AND SUMMARY!!! PLEASE SUBMIT ONE OR THE OTHER OR BOTH!!! That is all, and have a good Father's day!


	5. Getting Settled: Chapter 5

Yes! I have my flash drive back! And I'm almost done unpacking from having to **move THREE BLOCKS!**!! Sorry, just kinda upset that the air force had my dad move three blocks into new houses after placing us in old houses when we got here when they should have placed us in a new house to start with. I would say that the housing division is completely filled with idiots, but one of my friend's dad works in it, so let me rephrase that into** 99% OF HOUSING are IDIOTS!!! **So yeah. Let's light these Dy-Na-Mi-Te candles! *-*BOOM*-* Or not. P.S.-Sorry about the wait.

Curse Seal Altered/Inner Thoughts: _"CHIDORI!"_

Demon Altered/Demon: **"RASENGAN!"**

Jutsu (Unless person saying the name is one of the above) and important word: _**"Futon: Rasensuriken!"**_

Change In Scene/Time/Both:_ Flash: (Insert Location/Time)_

Uzumaki's Choice

It was morning in the Abbot residence around 3 weeks after the date, as Zoe walked into the dinning room. "Morning mom, grandma," she said.

Turning from her cooking, Zoe's mom (I only know her supervillian name, and her mother's (Zoe's Grandma) supervillan name, so that's how they'll be refereed to) said, "Morning hija (spanish for daughter if my translator is correct). Any plans for today?"

Grabbing a glass of milk from the refrigerator, Zoe replied, "Naruto and I are going to rob a bank either during lunch, or after school. Depends on how hungry we are."

Speaking up, Zoe's grandma asked, "Nieta (granddaughter- spanish), I don't mean to pry, but are you sure that you should be dating him? I mean, I know it's been 3 weeks, and with his history it doesn't seem likely, but I'm still worried he'll break your heart."

Turning to face her, Zoe said, "Don't worry abuela (grandmother- spanish), he won't."

Her mom then spoke up, "See madre (mother- spanish)? She's happy! So we should be happy for her."

Thinking for a moment, Zoe's grandma spoke up, saying, "Alright, I'll let the matter rest for now, but I want to talk to him eventually."

And with the business of Zoe dating Naruto done, they began to eat breakfast.

_Flash: School, Lunchtime_

Manny and Frida were sitting down, and eating lunch, while talking. "Did you see the posters for the school dance?" Frida asked.

"You mean the one for the girl's choice valentine's day dance coming up? Yeah, I saw it." He replied.

"I was wondering if you were planning on going," she asked.

"Maybe. Why, are you planning on going?" he asked, pushing his tray away. Hey, even if the stuff was better than in middle school, it still sucked.

"Well kinda," was her response, blushing. "Thing is, I was kinda of wondering if... you'dgotothedancewithme?" she asked, with the last bit was rushed out of a rate of 900 words per minute.

Blinking, Manny some how made sense of the sentence before thinking. Real hard thinking. Thinking so hard, smoke formed. Before he finally said, "Why not. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well, a bomb could go off, Satana of the Dead might show up and destroy the place, all your arch-enemies might show up and try to kill you, or, worst of all, they could run out of churros!" she responded.

"Well, yeah, but now that you said it, Murphy's law states that it won't" Manny countered.

"Dude, Murphy's law states that anything bad that can happen, will happen," Frida said.

"Then it was some other guy's law, who cares!" Manny said. "Point is, it should be fine. Most of my enemies are either in jail, or will be off on dates with their boyfriends/girlfriends. So, pick you up around 7?"

"Make it 6:30. My padre (father- spanish) will want to 'talk' with you, and that averages 20 minutes to most of my friends, however, considering that it's you, and that you're taking me on a date, it'll probably be longer."

With the date set up, the two dumped their food, and left for class, not noticing that Zoe and Naruto were missing.

_Flash: A Bank_

Zoe and Naruto were halfway done with robbing the bank, and were talking to pass the time it took to fill the bags with money. Contrary to popular belief, the bags don't just sit around filled with cash. "So you hear about the dance coming up?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah. Sounds like a nice shen-dig (No clue if that's right). Great music, a professional DJ, giant dance floor, and even fireworks. Why you asking, my corrupt tenshi (angel-japanese, finally found it, but not for corrupt)?"

"I'm asking because I was wondering if you'd like to take me to it as a date," Zoe said.

"Of course! However, since it's in a week, I need to go plan then, and you should go home and prepare a dress. I'll pick you up around 7?"

"Make it 6:30. My abuela wants to talk to you, and I bet my mom does too. So what are we going to do about the superhero that is bound to show up?"

"Bah, don't worry. I'll just leave him/her a note, the hero will understand." And with that, they left.

_Flash: 10 Minutes Later_

"Supervillians, stand down, for it is I, White Pantera!" WP said, as he jumped onto the scene. "Hm? It seems nobody is here, yet this is the moment when all supervillans just finish packing and are about to leave. So where could they be?"

Looking around, he noticed a note on a pile of half-filled bags of money. Picking it up, he read,

_Dear Baka _(idiot- japanese)

_By now, you will have noticed that me and my __ichuunoonna _(sweetheart, girlfriend- japanese) _are no longer robbing this bank. That is because something has come up. To be exact, she has asked me on a date to the dance our school is hosting, and due to that, we had to leave early to prepare. Do not despair, it is not that we don't think that fighting you isn't fun, it's just we find this more important. Until our next clash,_

_-Mikiri Kitsune_

"Ah, young love," WP sighed. "Since the money is still here, I guess I can let them off the hook." And with that, he took off home.

_Flash: ???_

Django of the dead was laying around, tuning his guitar, bored. Well, he was also talking to himself. "Ugh, I have nothing to do! The banks haven't refilled the stores of money, the jewelry shop only has cubic zirconium, (fake diamonds), and Nana isn't in jail for me to brake out! WHAT IS THERE TO DO?!?"

As if to answer his question, a flyer flew into his face... er... where his face would be if he wasn't just a skeleton.

"Huh, what's this?" He questioned, as he started to read it. "A dance eh? Might as well crash it when it comes round, I'll have nothing else to do."

Tossing the flyer back into the wind, he went back to tuning his guitar.

_Flash: With Naruto in front of a Jewelry Store_

Naruto was pacing back and forth, trying to decide what to do for the dance. Should he bring her a gift? Or just show up with a rose? Impress her with extremely good dancing? Or insult everyone else at how bad they dance? Oh the choices, oh the pain of working his mind at 300,000 thoughts per minute (Even Shikamaru would hurt thinking at that rate).

Due to his pacing and unfocusness, (don't care what you say, it's a word now), he didn't see where he was going, and walked into Puma Loco. "Oops, sorry about that," Naruto apologized.

"It's not a problem," Puma Loco said. "However, it mays become one for someones else if you don't starts to pay attention." (Looked around, found that it seems that he adds the letter s to the end of most of his words, sorry if it's confusing).

"Ugh, I'm trying to, but I've got so much on my mind!" Naruto said, sitting down on the conveniently placed bench.

Sitting down next to him, Puma Loco asked, "What is the thoughts on your mind young super-villain?"

Sighing, Naruto spoke. "Well, my ichuunoonna (Look above) has just asked me out to the dance my school is having, which happens to coincide with our one month anniversary. Because of this, I want to make sure it's extra special. However, I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable at the same time. What should I do?!?" After saying said words, he put his face, in his hands.

Taking a look at Naruto, Puma Loco said, "It might not be mys place to judge, but aren't you a bit to attached for someone you've been dating for not even a month yet?"

Taking his head out of his hands, he simply looked at Puma Loco (I'm just gonna call him PL from now on), and said, "Due to my past, I make friends, trust people, and fall in love much faster than is probably healthy."

"Oh!" said PL, just now understanding his true dilemma. Speaking up, he said, "Then I know just what to do! First, bring her the Black Rose, if she as evil as you ares, then she'll love it. Second, keep the compliments limited to one every ten minutes. Anymore, and she'll get tired of them, any less, she gets thoughts of you not liking her. Vary with up to 3 minutes more or less. Finally, get her a nice gift, but avoid the rings. Save that for if you propose for the marriage, in which case she'll be appreciating thems more. I recommend a necklace made of diamonds. Girls, they likes the diamonds. And I'll be letting you ins on a little secret. That store theres? She got herself a fresh shipment of the diamonds. I was going to robs it myself, but after you showed, I decided to let you have them. Will that help?"

Looking much brighter, Naruto said, "Yes! Thank you! I know just what to do!" and with that, he ran off to plan his heist that night.

"Ah, to see such young love between to of the villains, it makes me so happy!" and with that, PL went off to do his part to help Naruto with his heist. Namely, he went to distract his son and grandson while it happened. Perhaps a movie?

EndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLine

Yay! chapter 5 is finished! No more guilt for not being able to give it to you due to not having my flashdrive! Alright, onto the new. First of all, as you can probably guess, I'm trying to fit more spanish and japanese words in, more for the fact that in the show El Tigre they use a little bit of Spanish every 4 minutes, and I want this to seem like a genuine crossover. Anyway, as an I'm sorry gift, I'm gonna give you a little sneak peak as of what to come latter in the story.

Naruto looked on in disbelief at what he saw. Blinking once or twice, he said, "What the heck are you doing here?!? And how did you get here?!? And what is with the sky being blue?!?!?"

Who is that mysterious guest? How did he get there? And why oh why is the sky blue? Well, I'm not telling you. However, if you guess correctly, I'll give you a virtual cookie, and a one-shot of your choice, so, until next time, see ya!


	6. Getting Settled: Chapter 6

Alright, chapter 6! Now, before I begin my pre chapter ramble, **CHECK CHAPTER 5!!!!** I just replaced the notice with the actual chapter, so please read that before you read this. Anyway, since I'm here, I might as well say this quickly. If you can guess who the person who is mentioned in the sneak peek of... hold on, let me check my notes... chapter 8, then you when a one-shot of your choice! Or you could just guess for the fun of it. Anyway, enough chit-chat, let's move onto what promises to be the longest chapter yet in,

Uzumaki's Choice

Key:

Curse Seal Altered/Inner Thoughts: _"CHIDORI!"_

Demon Altered/Demon: **"RASENGAN!"**

Jutsu (Unless person saying the name is one of the above) and important word: _**"Futon: Rasensuriken!"**_

Change In Scene/Time/Both:_ Flash: (Insert Location/Time)_

We find Naruto getting ready for his date with Zoe in his semi-abandoned house/factory. Talking to himself, he goes down a mental check-list. "Stolen tux, check. Wishing I had a kimono (japanese outfit, Hyuugas wear them all the time if you need an image) to fit the situation, check. Gift that I stole and then reshaped, check. Date, on my way to get!"

_Flash: Frieda's House_

Manny stood in front of the door, wearing a tux and gulped. Re-adjusting his tie, he knocked on the door, and waited. When it opened, his jaw dropped. For there, standing in the doorway, was his date for the night, Frieda, dressed in a red dancing dress (as apposed to a social dress in which basic dancing movement is all but impossible), without her normal goggles on her head, with what looked like small emerald earrings on, wearing blue flat-tops (I think that's what there called, girls, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong). "Wow Frieda, you look... well... great!"

Blushing, Frieda said, "Thanks! Now, if we hurry, we might just be able to-"

"Hello there Rivera."

"-get out before my dad notices you're here. Dang it!"

Gulping, Manny said, "H-Hello there sir, um, lovely evening?"

Smirking, Frieda's dad simply said, "That it is. However, before you take my daughter out for the evening, I would like to have a... talk... with you." With that said, he took them inside the house.

_Flash: Zoe's House_

Naruto walked up and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Zoe's mother. Speaking up, she said, "Oh, you must be Naruto. Well, Zoe is still getting ready, so please come in.

Opening the door wider, She stood aside as Naruto walked in, before shutting the door. She then walked over to the couch and sat down next to her mom (Zoe's grandmother). After giving him a minute to get comfortable, she spoke up. "Alright, before you go, there is something me and my madre (mother- spanish) want to talk about, especially since Zoe isn't here right now." Zoe's mother said. (Real quick, to make this easier on my part, after each person speaks I'll put -ZM for Zoe's mother, -ZGM for Zoe's grandmother, and -NU for Naruto)

"Sure, I was actually expecting something like this." -NU

"Good then let's start." -ZGM

"First of all, we are concerned about Zoe, due to what seems to be a family curse." -ZM

"What kind of curse?" -NU

"One where all females of the family seem to be brutally dumped by someone who they truly like and or love." -ZGM

"And you've gotten extremely close to her." -ZM

"So we're worried that you're going to break her heart." -ZGM

"And we don't want that to happen." -ZM

"And we want to make something clear."-ZGM

"If you even think about hurting Zoe," -ZM

"Even just a little," -ZGM

"WE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, KILL YOU, REVIVE YOU, KILL YOU AGAIN, THE CLONE YOU, AND KILL YOU AGAIN!!!" -Both ZGM and ZM

"Are we clear?" -ZM

"Crystal. I would never hurt Zoe, and if I even thought about it, I would bring myself to you to make sure I don't." -NU

"Good." -ZGM (Okay, now that that's done, I'm going to go back to the normal story telling mode)

At this point, Zoe walked down stairs, in a beautiful black dancing dress, with blood red strips of cloth from her waist down, wearing skull earrings, her finger nails painted black, with the very tips painted red, and with red flat-tops. "Oh, you're already here Naruto!"

Stunned at how beautiful she looked, Naruto simply said, "Uh-huh..."

Giggling, she asked, "What, no Japanese clothing?"

Snapping out of his stupor, he said, "Well, I couldn't just steal from the only store that carries Japanese clothing, otherwise they'd go out of business, and I didn't have enough time to go and buy a kimono for this occasion. Plan to soon though.

Giggling again, she said, "So this is a one time thing, right?"

"Not if you like it," Naruto said.

"You know what? I think I prefer your kimono's." said.

Sticking out his arm and smiling, Naruto said, "Well my Corrupt Tenshi (angel- japanese), shall we go?"

Taking his arm, Zoe said, "Yes we shall," before walking out the door with him.

Zoe's mom looked at her mom (Zoe's grandmother) and said, "You know what? I trust him."

She replied with, "Oddly enough, I trust him too."

_Flash: The Dance_

Zoe and Naruto were about to walk into the dance, when who should they run into, but Manny and Frieda. Staring heatedly at each other, it was Naruto who broke the silence. "Alright, since we don't like you, and you don't like us, I propose a deal so that this dance doesn't end up like one of those cheesy movies or books."

"How do you plan to do that?" questioned Manny.

"Simple. No fighting, no banter, no spilling punch, no getting in each others way. Pretty much, we stay on one side, you guys stay on the other. If we pass, no snotty comments. Okay?"

Frieda and Zoe just glared at each other before they said "Okay" at the exact same time.

Smiling, Naruto said, "Good, then if you two don't mind, I'd like to take my date dancing."

And with that, they went to dance the night away. "You know, despite him constantly beating me whenever we fight, he's actually a pretty nice guy," Manny said.

"Maybe, but who cares right now? He had the right idea, let's go dance!" was Frieda's response. So they went in and started to dance.

_Flash: One Hour Later_

Zoe and Naruto were sitting down at a table, taking a break from constantly dancing. Panting a little, Zoe said, "That, that was fun."

Replying, Naruto said, "Yes it was." Looking at the doors, he said, "I didn't know we had a skeleton attending this school.

Blinking, Zoe looked over her shoulder, and said, "We don't. That's Django of the Dead. I wonder what he's doing here."

"Why don't we find out?" Naruto said, waving him over.

When Django saw him waving him over, he looked around before pointing a finger at himself, silently asking, "Me?". Nodding his head, Naruto waved him over again.

When he sat down, Django asked, "Who are you, and why did you wave me over?"

"Well, I'm Naruto and this is my girlfriend Zoe. I waved you over to ask why you're here, and without a date to boot."

"Actually, I was wondering why you came to a dance sponsored by the school El Tigre goes to." was Zoe's comment.

"Well, I was bored, got hit in the face with a flyer for the dance, and thought I'd crash it. Anyways, what do you mean El Tigre goes here? I was told he was in middle school, not high school." was Django's reply.

"Oh, he graduated last year." Zoe answered.

"Ahhh. Well, you know who I am, since I use my name for my super-villain, what's your guys super-villain names?" Django said.

Looking at each other, Zoe said, "Well, my family is really into the who secret part of secret identity, but I'm Black Cuervo."

Shrugging, Naruto said, "Not sure if I should tell you, but I'm Mikiri Kitsune."

At hearing this, Django's, um... well, I suppose you could say eyes, but uh... I'm not really sure what they are, went wide. "Wait a minute," he started. "You're the new villain that not only beat El Tigre, but also his father, and both at the same time?!?"

Shrugging yet again, Naruto said, "Beat both of them at once twice actually. First time I had three holes in my chest, and the second time I took them down in one move."

Django changed his look from shock to disbelief. Speaking up, he said, "Alright, I'll buy beating them twice, but not the hole thing or one move."

Zoe spoke up at this point, saying, "The one move thing is true, I was there. Didn't see what move since he had me close my eyes for it. Though he didn't tell me about the 3 holes. That I don't believe."

Naruto sighed, and said, "Would you guys believe me if I should you the scars?"

Thinking for a moment, they both nodded.

Sighing again, Naruto unbuttoned his tux before pulling to the side. Both were shocked when they saw the scars from the two Chidoris and one Raikari. Pointing at the one on his upper left torso, right where is lung should be, and said, "Got this one from my former best friend, this one from my _sensei_," all but spitting at that last word, pointing at the one right above his stomach, before pointing to the one on his lower right torso, again at a lung, and said, "And once again, my former best friend. All three in one day as well."

Picking his jaw off the floor (Literally), Django said, "How the heck did you survive?!?"

"Oh, I'm half Demon. Let me show you." And he then took of the genjutsu that hid his tail and ears.

And that is also the point when Zoe grabbed his tail and started petting it. Looking at Django's look of shock, she said, "What?"

Still shocked, Django stammered out, "You, evil, pet, nice, but... what the heck?"

Still petting Naruto's tail, who now had a relaxed face, (you know, the one where the person starts to drool a little), she said, "What can I say? It's soft, it's cute, I'm a girl, and he's my boyfriend. So I have a right to pet it." After that, and well, getting Naruto to pay attention, they started to talk about other things.

_Flash: One Hour Later_

Django got up and stretched, cracking a few joints as he did so. "Well, it's been fun," he started, "but I should get going. Nana is probably getting worried, and I don't want Manny to notice me."

Getting up, Naruto and Zoe shook his hand before Naruto pulled out a pencial and some paper, before handing it to Django. Seeing his puzzled look, Naruto said, "The second sheet has mine and Zoe's address, please write your's on the the top one in case we ever need to get a hold of you."

Nodding, Django did just that, before leaving. Naruto then turned to Zoe, offered his arm, and said, "Shall we dance?"

Taking the arm that Naruto had offered, she said, "Yes."

Taking her out, Naruto and Zoe danced until the DJ said, "Alright, this is the last song of the night, just for those lovely couples out there! So let's end this night with a slow one." With that, the song switched to a nice, smooth pace.

Taking Zoe's hand, Naruto asked, "Shall we?"

Putting her arms around his neck, she said, "Yeah, let's."

On the other side of the dance floor, Manny was looking at Frieda while sweating a little, before gulping and asking, "Uh Frieda? You wanna dance this one?"

Looking at Manny, she said, "Yes." with that, they began to dance like Zoe and Naruto.

After the song ended, the DJ said, "Alright, that's it. Until the next time, this is your DJ signing off!" And he shut down the equipment.

Looking at Zoe, Naruto said, "Come on, let's head outside, I have a gift for ya," before leading her outside, passing Manny and Frieda, who were on their way back to Frieda's house.

Once outside, Zoe said, "Alright, I'm Curious now, what is it you want to give me?"

Naruto took a deep breath, before reaching into his pocket and pulled out a box, just like on an engagement ring would be in, but slightly bigger. Taking another deep breath, he opened. Zoe gasped at what see saw. It was a silver necklace, but that wasn't what made her gasp. It was what was attached. It was a diamond Raven, about the size of a clock on a wrist watch, embedded in, once again silver. However, what made it truly special was the fact that instead of clear diamonds, they were various shades of black, with the exception of the eyes. Those were a blood red. Overall, it had the effect of you making think that you were staring directly into the eyes of a raven in the middle of flight, right about to swoop down and grab its prey. "I wanted to get you something special for our one month anniversary," he started, "And so I made this. It's actually the project I've been working on for the past week."

Taking it out of his hand, Zoe just stared before saying, "Thanks. Really, thanks. This is the nicest thing I've ever gotten! But how did you get black and red diamonds?"

Smirking, Naruto said, "My chakra changes colors, so I embeded those diamonds with my chakra when it was black and red. Took a while, but it seems it was worth it."

Putting it on, Zoe asked, "How do I look?"

Smiling, Naruto said, "Like a corrupt tenshi (Angel- japanese), which is just what you are."

With that, they started walking home.

_Flash: Frieda's House_

As Naruto was giving Zoe her gift, Manny and Frieda had just arrived at her house. Rubbing his arm, Manny said, "Um, well, I had a good time tonight. Maybe, uh... would could do something like this again another time?"

Blushing, Frieda said, "Yeah, sure."

Looking around quickly, she hugged Manny before saying, "Thanks for a good time tonight!" and then proceeded to kiss him on the cheek before going inside.

Stunned, Manny just raised his hand to his cheek, before smiling, and walking home.

_Flash: Zoe's House_

Naruto and Zoe had just walked up to her house's door before they turned and faced each other. "Thanks for the great time Naruto." Zeo said.

Chuckling, Naruto said, "It should be me thanking you. It was a blast!"

Speaking again, Zeo said, "So, how does dinner next week sound?"

Leaning until his forehead touched hers, Naruto said, "Sounds great."

At this point, Zoe started leaning in, closer and closer, until their lips were mere centimeters away. Then, as the seconds ticked by, they slowly got closer until finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they kissed. They stayed like that for around a minute, before breaking off. Smiling, Zoe said, "Good-night," before going inside.

With a shit-eating grin on his face, Naruto walked away.

EndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLine

Yeah, the longest chapter of this story so far is done! Now, don't expect the next one to be so long. In fact, truth be told, I could have made this shorter, but didn't want to. Anyways, the contest with guessing who will appear is still up. For those of you who missed it, here's the sneak-peek with the clue.

Naruto looked on in disbelief at what he saw. Blinking once or twice, he said, "What the heck are you doing here?!? And how did you get here?!? And what is with the sky being blue?!?!?"

For those who correctly guess the person who will make the surprise appearance, you win a virtual cookie and a one-shot of your picking, meaning you get to pick it's plot! And, here's on last hint, the person is from his home dimension!


	7. Getting Settled: Chapter 7

Hey Hey Hey! I'm not fat Albert! Sorry 'bout that, thought I'd start off with a joke! Now then, good news and bad news. The bad news is, I've got school, so updates will take a bit longer. Second of all, the first arc is coming to a close! That means no more updates 'till I plan out the second arc! However, have no fear! If you've been to my profile, then you'd know I've been having a poll to decide what to do while Uzumaki's Choice is under planning (decided to just stick with the name, It's done well enough). Anyway, to give me time to start planning it, the poll has been closed! Final results are:

iNaruto (Naruto x iCarly crossover) 8 votes

Kitsunes vs Penguins (Naruto x Penguins of Madagascar crossover) (Hinata) 7 votes

Naruwinked (Naruto to Hoodwinked crossover) 7 votes

Kitsunes vs Penguins (Naruto x Penguins of Madagascar crossover) (Tenten) 5 votes

Happily Ever After Makers (Hoodwinked to Naruto crossover) 4 votes.

So what this means that after the 9th and final chapter for this arc is done, I'll be starting up iNaruto! Finally, guess who will come from Naruto's home dimension correctly and get your own one-shot! So, on with the chapter!

Key:

Curse Seal Altered/Inner Thoughts: _"CHIDORI!"_

Demon Altered/Demon: **"RASENGAN!"**

Jutsu (Unless person saying the name is one of the above) and important word: _**"Futon: Rasensuriken!"**_

Change In Scene/Time/Both:_ Flash: (Insert Location/Time)_

Uzumaki's Choice

At school two weeks later, Naruto was walking down the hallway with his arm wrapped around Zoe's waist, when something caught his eye. Bringing Zoe with him, he looked at what appeared to be a talent show sign-up sheet. "Now this is interesting." Naruto mused.

"Hardly," Zoe snorted. "Everyone here sucks, and the only talent is the _Frieda's _band, and you know I hate her."

Smirking, Naruto asked, "You can sing, right?"

Raising her eyebrow, Zoe asked, "Yeah, why?"

Smirking even wider, Naruto said, "You, me, and Django, all in one band. We would trash the competition. What do you think?"

Zoe, now smirking as well, said, "Let's skip class and get Django." So after signing up for the talent show, went and got Django.

_Flash: Music Store_

Naruto was going up and down the isles, with Django and Zoe leaning against the wall. "So what are we going to do?" Django asked.

Picking up and instrument, Naruto said, "Before I can answer that, can you play anything other than the guitar?" before putting the instrument down.

Raising a non-existent eyebrow, Django said, "Just the cello. Why?"

Smiling, Naruto said, "Good. I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to go. I got what I need, let's go!"

With that, they ran out with Naruto's newly stolen Violin, they ran into White Pantera.

"Mikiri Kitsune! What are you doing with that violin?!?" WP asked. (They broke into the store in their supervilain costumes)

Smirking, Naruto said, "Need it. Now, run off before I use my Harem Justu."

Eyes widing in shock, WP shouted, "You wouldn't do that in front of a lady would you?!?"

At this, Zoe raised an eyebrow. What was this technique? And why wouldn't Naruto show her? Oh well, ask later.

With a twinkle in his eye, Naruto said, "I would."

At this point, WP paled. Then passed out with a small nosed bleed.

Laughing, Django said, "Dude, you've got to teach me that move."

Laughing as well, Naruto said, "Maybe. For now, let's go practice."

And so the trio left, getting ready do whatever it was that Naruto had plan.

_Flash: School, Night of Talent Show, Frieda's Band Just Finished_

After the applause had died down, the gym teacher stood up. "Alright maggots! Before the voting starts, we've got one more act to follow up with!" Muttering under her breath she added, "I just hope that these guys can be the second decent act of the night." Speaking up, "Anyway, with out further ado, I present, the Black Fox Skeletons!" (Sorry about the uncreative name, just took one part of each persons name and put them together!)

Everyone began clapping as the curtain went up, the lights dimmed, and smoke went up. When it cleared, they saw Naruto with a violin, Zoe at the microphone, and Django, with a cello being held like a guitar, with his right hand bent in a postion impossible to be in if he were alive, with the bow going through his chest. Everyone started to think, _"Why do these guys have a violin and a cello? Those instruments suck!" _However, what happened next shocked them all. Naruto and Django started to play at in incredibly fast speed, sounding nothing at all like what they expected. They began to pick up speed before slowing down right when Zoe began to sing.

"On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light,  
In flames of death's eternal reign, we ride towards the fight.  
When the darkness has fallen down, and times are tough all right. The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight.  
Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel, through the wastelands evermore.  
The scattered souls will feel the hell, bodies wasted on the shore.  
On the blackest plains in Hell's domain, we watch them go, through the fire and the pain and once again we know..."

At this point the boys started to pick up a little speed again, as well as the crowd really getting into the song.

"So now we're flying we're free, we're free before the thunderstorm, On towards wilderness, our quest carries on.  
Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight, Deep inside our hearts and all our souls..."

Having slowed down a bit towards the second half of those lines, the boys once again pick up speed.

"So far away we wait for the day, For all those lights so wasted and gone;  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days-  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!"

At this point the boys really picked up the speed, making the crowd go wild, before slowing down as Zoe began to sing once again.

"As the red day is dawning, and the lighting cracks the sky,  
They'll raise their hands to the heavens above with resentment in their eyes.  
Running back through the midmorning light, there's a burning in my heart; We're banished from a time in a fallen land, to a life beyond the stars.  
In your darkest dreams see to believe, our destiny is time, And endlessly we'll all be free tonight...!"

At this point the boys were back to the speed between when Zoe sings and when they just play, while Zoe continued.

"And on the wings of a dream, so far beyond reality;  
All alone in desperation, now time has gone.  
Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind,  
Day after day this misery must go on!  
So far away we wait for the day, For all those lights so wasted and gone;  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days-  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!"

And yet again Naruto and Django sped up their playing, causing the crowd to somehow get even wilder (and the song isn't even half done yet!) until they slowed down to go "Whooooaaa. Whooooaaaa. Whooooaaaa oooo." (I have no effing clue as how to do that part, so there.) Twice, before Naruto and Django really kicked up the speed, at least twice what it was before! At this point the staff were worried that they might have a riot on their hands, until they slowed down to let Zoe begin to sing for the last time.

"Now here we stand with their blood on our hands,  
We fought so hard now can we understand,  
I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can,  
For freedom of every man!  
So far away we wait for the day, For all those lights so wasted and gone;  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days-  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!"

At this point Naruto and Django picked up the speed until they reached the end, and finally slowed down to a stop. At this, the crowd roared and cheered. As they took their bows, the gym teacher came up with the trophy and said, "For not only giving us all one heck of a show, and doing it all on the violin and cello, I'm pretty sure it's safe to safe that the Black Fox Skeletons win this years talent show!"

As the crowd roared its approval, the gym teacher gave the trophy to Zoe, who leaned over and kissed Naruto on the check. Whispering to him, Zoe said, "Let's get out of here before we have a riot on our hands."

Smirking, Naruto just nodded his head before the trio walked off.

EndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLine

Alright, done! For the record, the song is Through the Fire and the Flames by DragonForce, and yes, it can in fact be played on string instruments. Don't believe me? Look up Through the Fire and the Flames vitamin string quartet. Anyways, when I started planing this chapter a while back it was ment to be a filler. So that's why it isn't as long as my normal chapters are. Anyway, review response time!

**Eltigre221: **Thanks for the kind words! The dance part was actually one of my favorite parts to write!

**Cre A. Tor00x: **Good to be back.

**CyberDragonEx: **You're spot on the money! Anyways, Naruto still lives in an abandoned building, haven't really had to have a reason to move him. As for the money thing, he robs the bank (same one every time) before depositing the cash into a bank account in the bank, before robbing it again. Which means he is technically robbing himself, yet not at the same time. But yeah, good Idea for a one-shot. Will have it come out as soon as the first arc is done.


	8. Getting Settled: Chapter 8

Alright, I really regret not getting this to you earlier, but give me time to explain before the rotten fruit flys. I've been busy with school, and been trying to figure out how to do this chapter. I mean, I had it planned in the sense of an outline, but I just hadn't connected the dots. Then, while I was on Thanksgiving Vacation, it came to me. However, I had left my flash-drive with the outline at home... So after coming back, I thought, "Okay, work on the story so that people will be happy with me again!" And I then proceded to procrastinate for a few more days. I finally made up my mind to do it, and then get distracted by a file that I had left in my flash-drive from before I started publishing. Going through it, I found several stories that had the first chapter either done, or partially done. As of right now, I am going to finish the unfinished ones, and publish them all as a collective titled, _Pocketbook Stories_, so watch out for that. So, as I sit here at 11:07 PM, typing this, I have one last thing to say. Staying up this late on a school night is bad enough, don't punish me more than that please.

Key:

Curse Seal Altered/Inner Thoughts: _"CHIDORI!"_

Demon Altered/Demon: **"RASENGAN!"**

Jutsu (Unless person saying the name is one of the above) and important word: _**"Futon: Rasensuriken!"**_

Change In Scene/Time/Both:_ Flash: (Insert Location/Time)_

Uzumaki's Choice

Miracle City jail. A place where scum and villains of all sorts are sent to so that they may learn to give up crime. A place so full of misery and joylessness...

"Hahahaha!"

...or not. We join Naruto and Zoe in a cell, both still in their supervillian outfits, laughing their heads off. Why would our two characters be laughing at being in jail for the first time since they started dating? Well, it happened this morning...

_Flash: This Morning at the Bank_

*BANG* As the doors to the bank fell down, you can see both Naruto and Zoe walk out with giant bags of money. Looking closer, you can see Naruto explaining something.

"...and that is how the Harem Jutsu works." He said, finishing his explanation.

Zoe just nodded her head, and said, "I see how effective that is. That makes me wonder wether I should be impressed at the ingenuity of it, or pissed that you have such a perverted skill."

"Ah," Naruto started, "That is the other effect. You see, this jutsu works against everyone in one way or another. For straight men and lesbian women, it distracts them so that I can either run away, or get in a quick shot at them. For straight women, it pisses them off, making them sloppy in their attacks. As for gay men... well, it does nothing but annoy them."

"Wait, you mean you've used that move against a lesbian woman before?" Zoe asked.

"Actually, no. And I don't think I ever will, with all things considered." Naruto stated.

"Stand down fiends, for I, White Pantera, have arrived to stop you!"

"Ugh, not this baka again," Naruto said, as WP jumped onto the scene.

"Look, haven't we gone through this before?" Zoe asked. "You show up, my boyfriend (if anyone knows the Spanish word for this, please tell me) does his harem move, you pass out, we leave."

WP just smiled, raised his finger into the air, and said, "But I have you both this time! I went and called for back-up in the form of..."

At this point, three women all dressed in the same form fitting blue latex, each with a purple cape, and a letter on the front of their suit, jumped in front of WP.

"We are the Tres Compañeros! I am Lisban!" the one with brown hair and on the left said.

"I am Elizabeth!" said the one in the center with red hair.

"And, finally, I am Zea!" said the one on the right with blond hair.

Almost completely ignoring them, Naruto though to himself, _"Matching outfits with the first letters of their names on the front, Spanish name, and an air that just screams something... oh, better pay attention to what he's saying..."_

While Naruto was thinking this, WP was gloating, "Ah-ha! Now you cannot use that skill of yours and make it out so easily!"

Smirking, Naruto replied, "Actually, I can. I'll just have three pissed off women chasing me while my corrupted tenshi makes away with the loot."

WP paled when he saw Naruto prepare his jutsu, while the three women prepared for something strong, powerful, and...

*POOF*

...completely and utterly the image of their dreams. Instead of having WP pass out and having the three women mad at him, Naruto got not only WP to pass out, but Lisban and Elizabeth as well. Not to mention, Zea was currently trying to flirt with one of his clones...

Zoe looked at Naruto. She blinked. And the she looked at the scene. Finally getting over her shock, she asks, "Shouldn't all three women want to slaughter you right now?"

Naruto simply said, "Ah-huh."

Zoe then asked, "And shouldn't she be, I dunno, not flirting with your female clone? Who happens to be naked?"

Again, Naruto simply replied, "Ah-huh."

Asking one last question, Zoe asked, "And didn't you just say this will most likely never happen?"

Lips twitching at the ends, Naruto simply said, "Ah-huh." And from a simple twitch, it turned into a smile. And then a grin, with a mild chuckle. After a few seconds, he finally blew up into laughter.

Looking at her boyfriend, Zoe couldn't help but grin as well. Then, looking at the scene again, she started laughing too.

_Flash: Present_

It took a few minutes for the clones to poof out of existence, and by then, the three super-heros that had passed out had recovered, and were able to take the still laughing villains to jail. Now, as Naruto and Zoe stop laughing, they begin to talk.

"Of all the things to get us in jail, this is the one thing that I won't complain about," Naruto said.

Still lightly chuckling, Zoe said, "Same here."

Looking at the wall, Naruto asked, "Wanna get out of here?"

Nodding her head, Zoe said, "Of course."

Turning to the wall, Naruto used his diamond hard claws to cut a hole in the wall for them to escape from.

Walking down the street in their civilian cloths, they run into Django.

"What up?" he asked them.

Grinning, Naruto said, "Just bust out of jail after being thrown in by... by..."

Unable to contain his laughter, Naruto fall to the ground laughing.

Blinking (how can he do that with no eyes or eyelids is beyond me) Django asked Zoe, "What the heck did I miss?"

Grinning, she leaned over and whispered what happened to him. When she finished, she leaned back, and saw him slowly grin, which eventually lead to him laughing on the ground like Naruto. After a few minutes, the two get up, still chuckling. Django then said, "Leave it to that idiot to hire one of the only, in not the only, team of superhero lesbians."

Chuckling, they walked down the street, until they felt something powerful. Deciding they had nothing better to do, they walk over to where it was coming from, only to find what looked like a portal. Getting into a fighting stance, they saw the door open to reveal... (wow, I'm doing that a lot this chapter, aren't I?)

...Garra. Seeing his best friend (Sasuke no longer counts due to being a backstabbing gay bastard, and he doesn't know Django enough for him to fill the postion) walk through, Naruto immediately started asking questions. "Garra? What the heck are you doing here?!? How did you get here?!? And why oh why is the sky blue?!?"

Chuckling, Garra just muttered, "Same Naruto..." before looking up at Naruto and saying, "I can't tell you how happy I am that you're alive."

At that, he did something that shocked Naruto. He hugged him. Halfway through it, Naruto hugged back. "Good to see you too."

The both broke the hug when Zoe coughed. Making sure that Naruto was paying attention, she asked, "Well, it's nice to see to friends reuniting, what I would like to know is who the heck is he?!?"

Django just nodded his head in aggrement, and said "Yeah, seriously. Who is he?"

Smiling, Naruto said, "Zoe, you remember when I told you my past, how I mentioned fighting the vessel of the one tailed demon?"

Nodding her head, Zoe signaled him to contenue. "Well, afterwords, the two of us became real close friends. In fact, he's one of my best friends! So without further ado, Garra!"

Looking at him, Django and Zoe just shrugged their shoulders, and followed the two as they walked down the street.

"So how did you get here?" Naruto asked.

Garra took a deep breath, and then said, "Well, first thing I did was go to the valley of the end, and check to make sure that the chakra residue there matched up with Kakashi's story. It didn't. So what I did was run down to Konoha to confront him. Unfortunately, all I got out of that was a meeting with the council of Konoha about how not to come running with wild accusations that have no proof to back them up. So I began to walk back to Suna, when Shukaku contacted me, and told me of a jutsu that would allow me to travel here, as well as make sure that time flowed evenly from now on. After a few months, I was able to master it, and here I am. (Quick time line, in the Naruto universe, 6 months have passed since Valley of the End, while in El Tigre's universe, only two months have passed) So how have things been going with you?"

Grinning, Naruto said, "Great. I'm a big shot super-villain here, I am constantly kicking the local super-heros' butts, and I'm dating that beautiful corrupted tenshi behind us."

Blinking, Garra said, "Super-villain? I thought you would go for super-hero."

Snorting, Naruto said, "A ninja playing hero in a non-ninja world? That would be as likely as Sasuke kissing a girl. (and you all know that's true!) Besides, it's more fun. In fact, you wanna try?"

Thinking for a moment, Garra said, "Sure, why not."

Grinning, Django spoke up for the first time, saying, "Then we better get you some new duds for your super-villain outfit!" And with that, they took off towards the local Japanese shop.

_Flash: Later_

With a crash, the window to the shop broke, as the four friends hopped out, with Garra in his new outfit. He now had loose, red jeans, a marron top that looked similar to what Naruto had on, except he had a laughing tanki (raccoon-dog native to Japan) on it, his headband around his waist and had his gourd on his back.

It was then WP jumped onto the scene with El Tigre beside him, shouting, "Begone evil villains, for I White Pantera shall stop you!"

Then, El Tigre spoke up saying, "And I'll make sure you won't get up after we kick your butts!"

Smirking, Naruto said, "Do you really think you can take on me, the Mikiri Kitsune that has constantly beaten you guys, especially when I have not only Django of the Dead and Black Cuervo with me, but my best friend who is nearly equal to my strength, the Nemuri-Resu Tanki? (the two hyphened words mean sleep and less literally, I put the two together since I couldn't find just sleepless)"

At this, the two grimaced, until WP said, "We will not give up! We shall beat you and throw you in jail!"

Smirking even wider now, Naruto said, "Really? Because it looks like you two lost."

Before he could ask what he meant, El Tigre noticed that he was now covered in sand. Shouting, he said, "What is this?!?"

Smirking, it was Garra's turn to speak, "It's my power. I have complete control over sand. Don't worry, I'll let you go after we leave."

And with that, they left. Looking at his son, WP asked, "Is it just me, or do we seem to always lose whenever a Japanese super-villain gets involved?"

El Tigre looks at his father and said, "Nah. We just need to fight them a little more, and then the balance of things will return. Just give it some time."

Shrugging, the two waited to be released.

_Flash: That Night_

After robbing their favorite bank, the gang was talking about random things, until Garra said, "Well, it has been fun, but I need to get home."

Looking sad, Naruto said, "Awww... can't you stay?"

Django spoke up, saying, "Yeah! This is the most fun I've had in weeks!"

Zoe then threw in her two cents and said, "Plus, your powers make you excellent for this team we seem to be forming."

Smiling at his new friends, he said, "Unfortunately, I have to go. However, I can teach you the jutsu to travel back if you ever want to visit."

Smiling, Naruto said, "That'd be awesome. How about we visit in a week for a while, to tie up some... "loose" ends?"

Smirking at his friend's eagerness to pay back those who betrayed him back home, Garra taught him the jutsu before leaving.

****

Yay! It is done! Now then, I have one more chapter before this arc is done, and I move onto my next project. It is now 12:57 AM (it took me the almost 2 hours due to having to go back and check on what was already written), but it was worth it. So now, it is time to answer reviews!

Ultimate-Zelda-fan- Yeah, I know the title's taken, so I'm changing it to iMeet a Ninja instead of iNaruto. Hopefully, that one hasn't been taken.

Cre A. Tor00x- That was the goal.

Slayer End- What, did you think I was going to use a song someone else had done? That wouldn't be original, something I pride myself in being. Sorry about the long wait for the update though.

Eltigre221- Thanks for the complement, and nice to know I picked a song that was recognizable.

Grubke15- Really? Huh, didn't think about that... wasn't what I was aiming for, but it works!


End file.
